Hobby and custom cars are very popular today. They are typically built from kits. Hoods for these hobby and custom vehicles can be of many designs. For example, many vintage cars employed a hood design that included a center hinge structure that allowed the hood to be opened from both sides about a common center hinge. Recently, hobby and custom cars have moved to a smooth and clean hood design and in order to achieve such a design have departed from using a single center common hinge structure. These recent hood designs have employed a side hinge assembly that allows the hood to open and close about a single side hinge. However, these side hinge designs have a number of drawbacks. The main drawback is that it is difficult to gain access to the engine compartment adjacent the hinged side of the hood.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a hood connecting structure that is simple in design, easy to install and which will permit easy access to all areas of the engine compartment.